Rio Souls
by Jeff117
Summary: Jewel is trying to get Blu to play Dark Souls,but he won't play it.Will Jewel try to get him to play?Blu heard that Dark Souls 2 have been announced.
1. Chapter 1

**Story title:Rio Souls**

**Plot:Jewel is trying to get Blu to play Dark Souls,but he won't play it.**

**will Jewel try to get him to play?**

** Blu heard that Dark Souls 2 have been announced.**

* * *

Chapter 1:Come on Blu play it

* * *

At Linda's home,Blu and Jewel are spending time with each other

while Linda's out for awhile.

Blu is making a smoothie and he see's Jewel playing a game.

He is flying back to her with a smoothie in his talons,he landed next to her.

'Hey Jewel,what are you playing?'He asked.

'Im playing Dark Souls on Xbox 360.'She replied.

'Dark Souls huh?What is is about?'

'Well you see,this is a really hard game,and its a sequel to Demon Souls aka PS3 game only,and you died many many many times in it and it pissed you off,

i kick ass at this game alot,even multiplayer.

And i just can't stop playing.'She explaned as she can't take her eyes off of Dark Souls while playing it as she

just got passed Four Kings in New Londo with her SL83 character.

'I remember playing Demon Souls 2 years ago.'Not Demon Souls 2'I remember rage quiting at it.'

She put the controller down.'Oh really?I would love to see play this game.'

'Oh hell no Jewel,i am a not playing Dark Souls.'

'Come on Blu play it.'

'No'Blu flys away to get away from her.

'Blu get back here,don't be a piggy head.'She wanted to chase him,but she lets him go.

'Im not a piggy head!'He yelled from the other room.

'Okay Blu,be that be a crying baby like you did when we saw Evil Dead remake.'

'That movie was very scary and i don't want to hear that!'

She lets him go and returning to Dark Souls.

* * *

In Linda's room,Blu is watching a DarksydePhil playthough of Dark Souls on Youtube with Linda's labtop.

'Man,why would this idiot hates Dark Souls alot?What a baby.'

He heard Nico and Pedro flew to the window while its opened.

'Hey hey Blu,whats up bro?'Nico asked.

'Oh just watching a playthough of Dark Souls.'

'Dark Souls?Man that game is hard man.'Pedro said.

'Yeah,Jewel want me to play that game,but i don't want to.'

'Why not?'

'Because im going to die alot in it.'

'Come on Blu,just give it a try.'

'Great,now you're like Jewel now.'

'How come-Never mind,can we watch that video with you?'

'Sure.'

They sat down and watching DarksydePhil Dark Souls playthough.

* * *

**Ah yes,Dark Souls,did you guys ever played that game?**

**Oh and yes,i do saw Evil Dead remake today with my mom.**


	2. Chapter 2:Blu won't play it

**Here you guys go,new chapter here,and sorry i haven't made a new chapter here.**

**Loco Vampire:Yeah you just don't want to play because its too hard,but not too hard for me.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 2:Blu won't play it

* * *

After Jewel took a break from Dark Souls,she runs to the stairs to go see Blu.

But she heard a voice.'Hey Jewel!'

It was Daniel(My OC)The scarlet Macaw.

She walks towards him and give him a big hug.'Hey Daniel!'

She released him.'So Daniel,what are you doing here?'

'Oh i was just visiting you and Blu.'He looks at the tv.

'Hey what are you playing?'

'Dark Souls.'

'Dark what?'

Jewel sighed.'Dark...Souls,its not hard to say.'

'Ah okay,mind if a watch you play it?'

'Sure.'

* * *

Blu Nico and Pedro still watching

DarksydePhil's playthough of Dark Souls on Linda's labtop.

'Man how come this guy still bad at this game?'Nico asked.

'I don't know,all he did is swear,complaning,and talk trash about this game.'Blu said.

'Yeah,because he sucks at video games,how come he have almost 130.000 subscribers on Youtube?'Pedro asked.

'Cause his fans love him.'

Now their watching the part where DSP knows how to use magic.

_'Alright,now where getting somewhere,i know how to use magic,i_

_ know how to use...Proper combat,alright now where getting somewhere,im liking this.'_

_He slowy walks off the cliff and falls to his death._

_'Son of the bitch.'_

Blu Nico and Pedro starting to laugh at that'Son of the bitch'Part.

'HAHA,what in idiot!'Nico still laughing,hard.

'I know,what a dumbass!'Blue said while laughing.

Pedro did not say anything but laugh.

* * *

'Sooooo,Blu won't play it?'Daniel asked as Jewel take a brake.

'Yeah,he won't play it.'She said.

'How?'

'I don't know,what a baby he is.'

'I was about to say that.'

Jewel giggles.'Yeah,thanks.'

'So what is this game about?'

She is now explaining to him about Dark Souls and Blu not playing it.

* * *

**Thats the chapter guys.**

**If you guys ever watch DSP's playthough of Dark Souls,you should go watch it.**

**I know his playthough suck,but some times is not or fun to watch.**

**And beware of his swears and stuff when you watch it.**


	3. Chapter 3:Wow

Chapter 3:Wow

* * *

'Wow,you are right about this game and Blu.'Daniel said as Jewel finished.

'Yep.'Jewel said.

'So the sites were right,this is one of the hardest game of all time.'

'Yeah,i know right?'

'Yep,and you said Dark Souls 2 is coming out in March 2014?'

'Yep,tell that to E3.'

'Haha,wow...So is he ever going to play this game?'

'Oh i im going to make him play it alright.'Jewel made a evil smile.

'Well good luck trying to get him to play Dark Souls Jewel.'

'Thanks Daniel.'They both hugged.'Hey Daniel.'

'Yes?'

'Want to watch me play The Last Of Us game on PS3?'

'Sure.'Daniel smiles.

* * *

**Sorry for a very short chapter guys,just have to get it done.**

**But the next one will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4:Dark Souls Two!

Chapter 4:Dark Souls Two!

* * *

After Jewel's talk with Daniel,she went up stairs to see Blu,she knocked and said.'Blu you in there?'

'Yeah,just watching videos on Youtube.'Blu said.

'Oh really?What kind?'

'Halo 4 Machinima's,The Darkness trailer,some stupid Call of Duty Ghost things,and PS4 things.'

'Thats cool,but you can't be in that room for long.'

'Sure i can.'

Jewel was about to argue,but she gave up.

She flew away from that door.

Inside of the room,Blu can't believe what he is seeing is watching a Dark Souls 2 E3 trailer!

'I can't believe it,its coming out next year!'He was really shocked.'What ever,im going to get some cookies downstairs.'

Blu closed the laptop and jumped off the bed and opened the door,but something black cought him.

Jewel and Daniel finally cought him and closed the bag before they flew down to him.

'Jewel,what the hell!'Blu yells inside of the bag.

'Hey,you're not the only one who can say'What the hell'to me.'Jewel said.

'Yep.'Daniel said.

'Daniel,you too!?'Blu yells.

'Yep,now you're going to play that game right now.'


	5. Final Chapter:Finally Playing It

**Last chapter for this story guys,enjoy...**

* * *

Final Chapter:Finally Playing It

* * *

After Jewel and Daniel captured Blu,they bring him into the couch and tied him up after they put him into a sleep with something.

Blu woke up being tied up into the covers around him on the couch,he looked at Jewel and Daniel who is looking at him.

'Okay um,why im i tied up?'Blu asked annoyed.

'Well because Blu,you are going to play that game right now while Daniel and i watch you.'Jewel replied as a sweet tune.

'Yeah,you heard Jewel,play that game.'Daniel said.

'Ha ha ha,very funny.'Blu felt a PS3 controller landed on him as he knew Pedro threw it.

'You guys too?'He looks at his two friends who is on top of the hdtv on the Kinect.(I don't use Kinect anymore cause it does not work anymore)

'Yep.'Nico said.

Blu looks back at Jewel and Daniel and he looked back at Nico and Pedro and he sighed.

* * *

so Blu have been playing Dark Souls for 5 hours,Linda lefted a voice mail and she said that she won't be home until 10:00pm,and its Jewel's been watching him playing it while their three friends were having fun with'Boys' stuff.

Blu have been starting to like the game so far,and he is playing it on PS3,not Xbox 360 or PC.

Jewel is getting a small glass of milk and looks at Blu who is playing.

'So Blu,how is it so far?'She asked.

'Oh its awesome!'Blu replied.

'Im glad for you,and see,now you like it.'

'Yeah i do...Oh hey Jewel,you want me to show you something?'

'Sure.'

Blu put the controller down and flew down to where the laptop is,he's going on google and typing on something.

'Okay guys,look at this.'

They all flew down to where Blu is,they looked at the laptop and they can't believe the look on their face.

...

...

...

Dark Souls 2 is coming out in March 2014.

* * *

**Thats the story guys,i just need to wrap it up quickly,and yes Dark Souls 2 is officialy coming out in March 2014,i don't know if i said that in the last chapter,but i don't care.**

**See you guys later.**


End file.
